


Reason Why David Jacobs Is A Simp

by alphe_ratz



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: :pleading_face:, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, It's shit, leave me be i'm so tired, these kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphe_ratz/pseuds/alphe_ratz
Summary: reasons why daveys a simp. also known as daverine fluff, they're all short around 600 words because akjshskajd yeah
Relationships: David Jacobs/Katherine Plumber
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Reason Why David Jacobs Is A Simp

More often that not, Katherine would fall asleep in his arms, mostly due to the fact she’d stay up all night reading, but also because his arms were one of the only places she really felt safe.

David didn’t mind at all, sometimes he’d fall asleep himself but other times he’d lay there, unable to move, staring up at the ceiling and just thinking.

He couldn’t help but look at Katherine. Her hair was splayed out across her back, falling past her face. Even sleeping, she looked as if she was in deep thought, or perhaps having an argument with someone - that made him laugh. He wrapped his arms further around her, she stirred a little but luckily she didn’t wake up, not that she would. Katherine had the most bizarre sleep schedule that definitely wasn’t healthy.

David looked at her some more. He’d never noticed how many freckles she had, of course he knew she had some across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks, but now he looked at her properly she had them all over her face. Though, it seemed to be that every time he looked she had more and more freckles, kind of like constellations across her skin.

Katherine stirred again. Maybe she could feel him watching her. Hopefully she wouldn’t be too creeped out.

David started to play idly with her hair, it was off a copper-gold colour. Or that’s how he saw it. She saw it as plain ginger, which David never really understood considering how it shone in the light, or no light, and it had such a variety of colours. Brown, auburn, orange, yellow, red, gold, copper, anything but ginger. She made it sound so bland and boring - which it was most definitely not.

Her cheek looked squished against his chest where she’d snuggled up to him. Before this they had been reading The Great Gatsby together, but threw Katherine's constant yawning it was hard to listen to, he would have considered reading it alone but they could pick it up later. He glanced over to the book that sat on their coffee table, The Great Gatsby was his favourite, maybe next time they could read Katherine’s favourite - thinking about it he didn’t know what it was, if he had to guess he’d say it was A Room Of One’s Own or maybe Emma, almost definitely some type of classic feminism literature.

God. David could cry. As if he wasn’t already. His eyes watered a little whenever he looked at her, he took his chances and pulled her body up so that her head could rest on his shoulder (and by some miracle she didn’t wake up). He just wanted to get a little closer to her.

He noticed she was wearing one of his shirts - of course, she’d made a habit recently of stealing his clothes and wearing them around the apartment. They were ridiculously big on her, but they were comfortable and smelt of him, sometimes if he was away she’d wear them out somehow, but they only made her look smaller than she was. It was the blue flannel, had some orange and white, she’d always made a point that it had the colours of Ravenclaw, her Hogwarts house, and she had always made the point about how it should be hers not his seen as he was a Slytherin. It was funny really - she owned a green and white flannel, though he could never wear it because she was so much smaller than him. David smiled, if he didn't wash it then it would smell like her, and she smelled sweet. Like vanilla and lavender. Maybe he’d be teased by the others for smelling so feminine but he couldn’t give a shit, besides, it wasn’t like his friends didn’t wear “feminine” perfume and such.

David rested his head on the back of the sofa and sighed, holding her so tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> thansk for reading mateee


End file.
